SasoDei- Rêves
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: I wrote this cause I was board and the pair is addictive to write for hehe. it's an AU so I don't even know what I wrote, if you want you can read it and please review hehe
1. Premier à rêver

**So I wanted to write this just cause I wanted to, don't ask...but if you must know, I was bored...so here**

 **Warning: contains BoyxBoy if you don't like it then don't read it, duh!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters nor will I ever :(**

 **story starts...**

Deidara always knew people would never accept him...he was in love with his best friend after all...

He struggled for a long time in silents but Sasori was making it hard for him to give up on him, contently hanging all over him...grrrrrrrr Deidara was getting sick of Sasori's teasing. Was he trying to make Deidara pounce on him!? Cause honestly Deidara couldn't tell.

"Hey, brat, could you get me a soda out of the fridge?" Sasori asked as Deidara got up from the couch where he and Sasori were playing video games all night.

"Why don't you get it yourself, Danna, hm?" Deidara replied teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

"Cause if you're a good boy I'll give you a treat."

"Oh,oh, Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will get it for you Sasori-Sempai! Tobi wants a treat ! Tobi's a good boy,hehe!" Tobi said popping up from nowhere, Deidara and Sasori just roll their eyes at their roommate like normal, everyone knew Tobi was mentally insane, not the violent type but he was still crazy.

"Okay, Tobi, you can get me a drink if you want to." Sasori said, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

 _I wonder why danna is acting like that? he usually loves teasing me, I can see why it wouldn't be fun when Tobi is butting in, but still Sasori hasn't been himself lately...I wonder what's wrong..._ Deidara thought, as Tobi came back into the room carrying a soda and demanding a treat.

"I'll give you a treat...just come into my room later and you'll get a good reward." Sasori teased Tobi, and, unknowingly, made Deidara upset.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want a treat." Tobi said (his Madara voice) scaring his roommates, yup his was most certainly not normal in the least his was, in fact, the opposite of normal...but aren't we all?

Deidara went to bed after a few minutes, still upset about what Sasori had said. He went to sleep in that same bed he always did, without Sasori's warm body he so desired to be next to his own. He had an odd dream that night

 **DREAM-**

 _He and Sasori were walking through a park when suddenly he turned to look at Sasori, only to discover that his danna had vanished and in his place was a simple puppet staring at him with dead lifeless brown eyes. His brown eyes. The puppet's hair was as red as blood. His red hair. Something was odd the puppet attacked him and nearly killed him but he saw one other thing, The true Sasori was holding hands with Tobi and had a smile on his face as Deidara bleed out in front of him. Before Deidara closed his eyes forever he utter four words he never in hid life would have thought of "I love you, Danna..hm..." And then he closed his eyes..._

 **DREAM END-**

Deidara woke up with a scream and ran down stairs seeing Sasori standing in the kitchen, looking horrified and crying.

Deidara couldn't handle it anymore. He ran to his danna and hugged him, he could feel how Sasori's body froze but he was most certainly not expecting what Sasori would do next...

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **That's the end of the first chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now you have to wait til next time, maybe not even then MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'd like to thank Kary-AkatsukiMemeber for help with the French (she told me all the words, cause my French sucks hehehe)**

 **By the way the name means Dreams in French hehe**


	2. Fais de beaux rêve

**This is the second chapter of my second SasoDei fic hehe. You guys are lucky I'm not sadistic cause I would have made you suffer for at least two weeks, but I'm nice so here you go hehe !**

Sasori, a student studying french, had a dark secret. He was in love with his best friend and roommate. He always teased Deidara, but it was getting hard for him to keep his feelings in check.

"Hey, brat, could you get me a soda out of the fridge?" Sasori asked as Deidara got up from the couch where he and Sasori were playing video games all night.

"Why don't you get it yourself, Danna, hm?" Deidara replied teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

"Cause if you're a good boy I'll give you a treat."

"Oh,oh, Tobi's a good boy! Tobi will get it for you Sasori-Sempai! Tobi wants a treat ! Tobi's a good boy,hehe!" Tobi said popping up from nowhere, Deidara and Sasori just roll their eyes at their roommate like normal, everyone knew Tobi was mentally insane, not the violent type but he was still crazy.

"Okay, Tobi, you can get me a drink if you want to." Sasori said, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

 _I wish I had never said anything about a treat, of course Tobi would butt in, what was I thinking *sigh* great now I don't feel like teasing. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, damn Tobi, I'll get you for this *huff*_ Sasori thought grumpily as Tobi came back into the room with the soda Sasori had asked for, demanding his reward.

"I'll give you a treat...just come into my room later and you'll get a good reward." Sasori teased Tobi, and, unknowingly, made Deidara upset.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want a treat." Tobi said (his Madara voice) scaring his roommates, yup his was most certainly not normal in the least his was, in fact, the opposite of normal...but aren't we all?

Sasori saw Deidara go to bed with a heartbroken look on his face, had Sasori done something wrong? Not that he knew of...wait was it what he had said to Tobi...? No it couldn't have been, Deidara was straight Sasori knew that...but then why the sad face...? Perhaps Sasori was mistaken, yeah that was it.

Sasori went to bed a lot later in a cold and empty bed without his little brat. He fell asleep and had an odd dream.

 **Sasori's Dream**

 _Sasori was sitting in a meadow with his brat, when suddenly Deidara exploded inside and died quickly. Sasori cried and said four words he never thought he would "I love you, brat." as Deidara closed his eyes forever._

 **Dream End**

Sasori woke up with tears in his eyes, and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Sasori was still crying when he felt warm arms embrace him. He froze then turned to look and saw a very shaken Deidara hugging him. He wasn't expecting what he did next, and Deidara certainly wasn't...

Sasori pushed Deidara up against a wall and kissed him deeply. To his surprise Deidara kissed him back, and they started making out. When the stopped for air Sasori asked "Veux-tu venir dans ma chambre?" very seductively, trailing his hands up and down Deidara's exposed chest.

"You know I have no idea what you just said right,hm?" Deidara asked, licking Sasori's cheek where the tears were beginning to dry.

"I said 'want to come to my room?' after all Tobi is already in there." Sasori teased, pulling Deidara by his ponytail to his room.

"Haha aren't you funny, Danna, so was Tobi a good little boy for you, hm?"

"Oh, look who's the perverted person, no Tobi was scared of a spider in his room so he asked if he could stay in mine." Sasori said grumpily.

"Shouldn't you get him out of here, hm?" Deidara asked, stopping just outside Sasori's room. Sasori nodded and shook Tobi awake.

"What do you want." Tobi said (in the Madara voice) sitting up, angry that someone woke him up.

"We need you out of here, hm...unless you would likre to join us, hm?" Deidara teased pulling Tobi up.

"...I don't think so..." Tobi said (again in the Madara voice) and left the room.

"So what do we do now, hm?" Deidara asked as Sasori took off his clothes.

"Well, obviously take our clothes off first." Sasori replied in a no none-sense tone.

"Um, Danna could you help me undress, hm?" Deidara barely whispered into Sasori's ear, lightly blushing.

Sasori smirked and grabbed Deidara's pants zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, trying to drive his brat insane. his face blushed across Deidara's already hard member.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, what you already got really hard just from that?" Sasori bursted out laughing.

"D-d-don't laugh, D-Danna, h-hm." Deidara said, blush intensified, covering his lower half with one hand, the other covering his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Sasori promised, pulling Deidara's hands away "It's so cute when you get embarrassed." Sasori kissed the tip of Deidara's nose. Deidara blushed even more - if that were even possible - and averted his eyes to the floor.

"A-am not, hm!"

"You are too cute."

"A-am not, hm!"

"Are too!"

"I AM NOT!"

"You are to, and you know it!" Sasori said as he stripped Deidara of his boxers.

 **The Next Morning-**

Sasori woke to see the sleeping face of his brat, he looked so peaceful with his guard completely down.

Deidara's eyes began to flutter when he felt a pair of lips press a gentle kiss against his forehead. Deidara opened his eyes and saw Sasori's face just inches from his.

"Bon matin."

"Um, if you said 'Good morning' then good morning to you too, Danna, hm."

Sasori chuckled and hugged his blushing lover, which only made Deidara blush even more.

 **... o/o WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE o.O I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY MORE *cries* again a big thanks to Kary-AkatsukiMember for the translation hehe. I'm quite sleep deprived right now cause I wrote this last night...all of it and I stayed up late so I could finish this chapter for you guys hehe. there will be about two or three more chapters, I don't know but I would like to do that many chapter name means 'Sweet Dreams' I thought it would be good for this chapter hehe**


	3. Petit déjeuner au lit

**So here's the third chapter hehe. Don't ask, no it won't be like last time cause I actually had some sleep this time CHAPTER 3:** Petit déjeuner au lit: Breakfast in bed

 **Story Starts!**

 **Three Years Later...**

In the time since we last saw thes two Sasori had become a French teacher at a high school, but made puppets at night, and Deidara had become an art teacher at a college making sculptures, Tobi had moved out and into a mental hospital and year ago.

Deidara woke up, cold with no Sasori beside him, and sighed. _Of course, Danna did say he had to work today..._ Sasori had become a French teacher at a high school, but made puppets at night. Deidara looked around and saw a note on Sasori's pillow. Deidara opened the note and saw in Sasori's hand writing

 _Dear Brat,_

 _I'm taking a shower and will be out soon, I didn't want to wake you when you looked so peace and cute hehe. When I get out we're going to have breakfast together._

 _After that you and I will..._

Deidara stopped reading there blushing a lot and then Sasori came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, good it looks like you're awake. What would you like to eat?" Sasori asked putting some clothes on.

"Um, what I really want to eat is you, Sasori, hm." Deidara answered, trying to get up, but was stopped by Sasori telling him to stay in bed.

"You'll be able to tonight, just wait, okay? what do you really want to eat for breakfast?" Sasori asked heading to the kitchen.

"I guess cereal, since I can't have you,hm." Deidara pouted, then it hit him "Um, Danna, didn't you have work today?"

"Well, I did until I called in sick, I couldn't miss Valentine's Day with you, mon cher."(my dear) Sasori chuckled when he saw Deidara's face. Deidara would always say things like he had, but then when Sasori said those types of things, Deidara would get all flustered and run into the bathroom.

"Uh, um, Danna, could you be gentle with me just this once, hm?" Deidara asked remembering how his ass always felt after they had sex.

"Pas de chance pour toi." (not a chance) Sasori replied, dead serious, bringing Deidara a bowl of cereal.

"You really should stop speaking French when you're with me, hm..." Deidara mumbled starting to eat his cereal.

"And you should put some clothes on..." Sasori said groping Deidara's ass, making him almost choke on his cereal. "Though if you want to stay nude all day, I'm okay with that." Sasori nibbled the shell of Deidara's ear.

"I-I-I'll go put some clothes on, h-hm." Deidara stuttered putting his bowl down and getting far away from the red haired on their bed, blushing the color of his hair. Sasori started laughing his ass off.

They went to a movie later that day. it was a romance movie and Deidara and Sasori held hands through the whole thing. When it got to a scene where the lead and the love intrest admitted their love for each other, Sasori and Deidara turned to each other and kissed then cuddled - as best as they could in the chairs - with each other.

when they got home Sasori went to curry for dinner.

"Uh, Danna I think you're forgetting something, hm." Deidara said tapping his foot on the floor, after they had finished dinner.

"What am I forgetting?" Sasori asked a little confused, cleaning the dishes.

"You know damn well what you're forgetting, Sasori, hm." Deidara was starting to get angry.

"OH! **_THAT_** ! well then wait a minute." Sasori said as he realized what Deidara was talking about.

 **The Next Morning...**

Deidara woke up feeling warm in Sasori's arms, shifted then felt in pain, Deidara winced and opened his eyes to see his Sasori laughing his at him.

"OW, damn, Danna, you could have been more gentle with me, hm!" Deidara pouted, smacking Sasori.

"No I couldn't have been, you know I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori replied.

"Je t'aime morveux." (I love you, brat) Sasori said kissing Deidara's cheek.

"Je t'aime aussi." (I love you too) Deidara replied after a few minutes, surprising Sasori.

"Ah! what's this you've been learning French behind my back, I may need to punish you tonight for being such a bad sneaky little boy." Sasori chucled and squeezed Deidara's nice ass.

"Danna, you could punish me right now, hm." Deidara teased.

"Oh, I could but your ass is really sore right now so, I think I need to wait a week, next time you won't be able to walk for an entire month!" Sasori exclaimed kissing Deidara's lips.

"NO! NO! NO! Danna, why can't you be gentle with me, hm!?" Deidara basicly shouted.

"Peut-être après cela..." (maybe after that...) Sasori soothed caressing Deidara's long blond locks gentle.

 **So tell me what you thought hehe ! just you wait it gets better hehe**


	4. La proposition

**Hey there try to figure out the chapters name in English and if you do you get a cookie as well as a hug hehe as requested, Sempai, I put the date in here hee hee, just mentioned but still maybe a full one in the next chapter hee hee**

 **A Month Later...**

"Ow, damn it, Sasori, you weren't kidding when you said I wouldn't be able to walk for a month, hm." Deidara complained/cried when he tried to sit up in bed, extremely sore in the ass.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but you should have told me you were learning French instead of doing it behind my back. Plus you can't deny you had at least a little fun." Sasori said, kissing Deidara's lips gently.

"Next time be gentle, hm."

"Peut être." (maybe)

"Good...wait did you just say 'maybe'? why can't you be gentle, hm?" Deidara almost screeched as Sasori chuckled.

"Sure, I'll be gentle some day." Sasori replied as Deidara cuddled with him and fell asleep.

"Je ne veux pas faire attendre ... mais pour vous, je vais essayer."(I don't like to be kept waiting...but for you I will try) Sasori said dozing off with his cute little uke.

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

Deidara and Sasori were at a nice restaurant, after having a long walk in a park

"Um, Danna what are you doing, hm?" Deidara asked when he saw Sasori kneel down on one knee and fumble in his pockets 'til he found what he was looking for.

"Veux-tu m'épouser? Et me faire le grand honneur de devenir mon mari? Will you go to Seattle with me?" (Would you marry me? And do me the honor of becoming my husband?) Sasori asked holding a plain silver band with 'Eien no ai' (Love of eternity; in Japanese) engraved in it.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! HM!" Deidara screamed as Sasori slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Oh, by the way I know your secret."

"W-what secret, h-hm?"

"The secret that you love to cross dress a lot."

"H-how did you find that out, hm?" No actually I don't want to know the answer to that question, hm."

""Would you like a wedding dress, mon cher?" (my dear) Sasori asked wrapping his arms around Deidara's slim waist. Deidara just nodded, too embarrassed to say a word.

 **So what did you guys think ? Did you figure out the chapters name ? if you didn't then I'll tell you, it means 'The Proposal' the name fit, no ? You can probably predict what I'm gonna do next, hm ? well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it *hugs***


	5. The Wedding

**So I'm back writing this chapter which I'm quite happy about hehe, I had a little trouble writing this without my mom finding it (she's quite homophobic) but some how I managed it. enjoy, my dears !**

 **A Year Later...**

"Do you, Sasori Akasuna, take, Deidara Iwa, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" a judge asked a young red haired man in a suit, who looked kind of uncomfortable.

"I do." Sasori answered, pure love visible in his brown eyes.

"And do you, Deidara Iwa, take, Sasori Akasuna, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the judge now asked a young blond haired man in a beautiful white dress.

"I do, hm!" Deidara answered joyfully.

"You may kiss him now." the judge said giggling a little.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Congrats! you two! you finally tied the knot!" Itachi Uchiha exclaimed, tackle hugging them happily - he had always wanted this ( **a/n: I will forever make Ita-kun a SasoDei shipper hee hee)**

"Thank you, Itachi." Sasori said, standing up and helping Deidara up as well "And how have things been with your girlfriend?"

"Things have been great...actually it's not girlfriend anymore, it's wife. I'll go get her." Itachi said, and then returned with said dark blue haired Hyuga.

"I'm so glad you two got married! Yaoi in real life! I'm so happy." Ayumi said excited "Now if only my sister would stop being so damn shy and just go out with Naruto already."

"Naruto?! You mean Nagato-Sama's cousin? That Naruto? That would be cute, dear, but um...I'm not really sure if Hinata would ever be bold enough to go out with my little brother's ex-boyfriend. I mean she knows how important it to not have our two families get on bad terms with each other." Itachi said gently to his overly excited wife.

"Does, Sasuke approve of your marriage, hm?" Deidara asked curiously, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck.

"He some what does." Itachi and Ayumi replied at once.

 **The Next Morning...**

"Bon matin, mon cher." (Good morning, my dear) Sasori said as his husband opened his light blue eyes sleepily.

"Bon matin...hm..." (Good morning) Deidara replied, sleep in his voice, and squeaked when his seme squeezed his ass.

"You know what I think?" Sasori asked, kissing Deidara's soft lips "I think we should always do things like last night, slow and gentle."

"I think so too, hm." Deidara agreed and for the first time in a long time he got up and out of bed with out being in extreme pain.

 **So that was the end of the chapter and Ayumi is an OC if you didn't know that already hee hee. I have the ending of the story all planned out already.**

 **Name:** Ayumi Hyuga

 **Age:** 26

 **Birthday:** December-28

 **Family:** Hinata Hyuga (sister), Neji Hyuga ( cousin), Itachi Uchiha ( husband), Sasuke Uchiha ( brother-in-law)

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Hair:** A little past her shoulders, straight, dark blue in color

 **Eyes: Left eye;** dark purple in color **Right eye;** light lavender

 **Appearance:** She's short with a slender frame, nice ass, and large chest. She wears her hair up in a ponytail with long bangs covering her eye on the left side, she likes to wear nekomimi (cat ears) and tails

 **Unique Traits:** She likes cats, yaoi (or BL in general), and her husband, she's happy most of the time but will get sad or lonely if she's left alone for too long. She hopes that someday she will have Itachi's children.

 **That is the profile for that OC I put in this chapter hee hee. if you guys have any idea what I'm going to put as the ending, tell me and I'll see if you were right hee hee *gives everyone a tackle hug, then Kamuis away before anyone can complain/get up* bye bye until next time**


	6. Subete no yume wa owaranakereba narimase

**Hey there so this is the last chapter xD it was hard but fun to write, and try to figure out the chapters name yay ! thank you to all the readers of this story, I thank everyone that has not posted a mean comment *gives everyone a huge hug***

 **Story Starts!**

When the Infinite Tsukiyomi was broken and everyone was waking up out of there sweet dreams, Deidara was sitting on a cloud, arms wrapped around his Danna's neck.

"I wonder how she's feeling right now,hm..."

"Probably not too good..."

Said girl was looking around, trying to find her fathers but to no avail, she looked and saw her twin brother doing the same. No indeed after a dream like that the twins were most certainly not doing well.

"Hey, Mego, did you have the same dream?" Aoi asked his sister, she just nodded and cried every tear she had when they had died.

"I miss them so much..." Mego cried, hugging her twin. next to them was Ayumi, holding Itachi and hers daughter, Nanami.

The sight of their children so sad on the ground made the parents no longer in this world grieved.

"I wish we could see them again too, brat..." Sasori said as he rubbed Deidara's back.

"Aoi, I think we should be grateful for the time we had with them...even though it will be hard we should probably visit their graves again, and carry on their art forms." Mego said feeling extremely sad as she thought about the blond and the redhead, her brother nodded helping her stand.

 **Epilogue...**

Mego carried on Deidara's art, but she didn't blow herself up

Aoi carried on Sasori's art, but he didn't turn himself into a puppet.

Ayumi never remarried after Itachi died.

Nanami grew to be a master in Genjutsu.

Aoi died at the age of 47, after he fell ill, Mego died the same day at the same age, it's rumored that Sasori, Deidara, Mego, and Aoi are like a normal family living happily in the next life.

Ayumi was in a lot of pain after Itachi's death and stayed depressed her whole life until she died in her sleep a few years later...she saw Itachi again and was happy once more.

Nanami was killed by the Cloud after she refused to let them study her Byakugan and her Sharingan.

They are all together now.

 **THE END!**

 **So the chapters name means 'All dreams must end' in Japanese. The ending wasn't what you were thinking it would be, is it? This was the finally chapter hee hee so I'm finished**

 **Name:** Mego Fumiska

 **Birthday:** April-08

 **Family:** Aoi Fumiska (twin brother), Sasori (adopted father), Deidara (adopted father)

 **Hair:** Shoulder length, wavy, light purple in color

 **Eyes:** Dark yellow in color

 **Appearance:** She has a petit build, she always has her hair down, she wears a dark brown kimono almost all the time

 **Unique Traits:** She has a tattoo of a clay bird on her tiny chest, many ear piercing, she loves making 'Art' like Deidara, she's very carefree but when sad stays sad for a long time, she tries to be 'the older sister' but usually fails

 **Name:** Aoi Fumiska

 **Birthday:** April-08

 **Family:** Mego Fumiska (twin sister), Sasori (adopted father), Deidara (adopted father)

 **Hair:** Chin length, straight, dark blue in color

 **Eyes:** Light yellow in color

 **Appearance:** He is medium height, he sometimes has his hair long enough to have in a ponytail, he wears inumimi (dog ears) a lot

 **Unique Traits:** he is very protective over his sister - even though he's a little younger, he has multiple lip piercings as well as ear piercings, he loves things that last forever

 **Name:** Nanami Uchiha

 **Birthday:** January-18

 **Family:** Itachi Uchiha (father, deceased), Ayumi Hyuga (mother), Sasuke Uchiha (uncle), Sakura Haruno (aunt), Sarada Uchiha (cousin), Hinata Hyuga (aunt), Naruto Uzumaki (uncle), Boruto Uzumaki (cousin), Hamawari Uzumaki (cousin), Neji Hyuga (second cousin, deceased)

 **Hair:** Mid back length, straight, dark black in color

 **Eyes: Left Eyes;** Sharingan **Right eye;** Byakugan

 **Appearance:** She is tall and slender with a large chest like her mother, she has her hair in a messy bun a lot, she likes wearing kitsunemimi (fox ears), she wears a dark gray kimono withe the Uchiha crest on the back and on the sleeves the Hyuga crest

 **Unique Traits:** She is quite quiet, shy, and likes to be left alone, she has about 10 ear piercings on each side and snakebites (lips piercings; the bottom lip one on each side)

 **So that what the others are like. I would like to thank Kary-AkatsukiMember for all her support ! you guys should check out her stuff she's really good at writing for this pair hee hee**


End file.
